


Happy and Safe

by the_ocean_burned



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew has emotions, Fluff, Neil is a sap, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, at all, it's also really really short sorry, it's weird i know, probably ooc andrew but oh well, there's literally no angst in this guys, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ocean_burned/pseuds/the_ocean_burned
Summary: "You make me happy, Andrew."things you said after you kissed me + things you said with no space between us





	Happy and Safe

_things you said after you kissed me + things you said with no space between us_

 

It was an unusual night. The entire day had been odd, honestly. For one thing, they hadn’t heard from Kevin all day. Andrew thought he was dead. Neil had just laughed and kissed Andrew on the temple when he brought it up. For another, Andrew had found that he was in an oddly affectionate mood. He had spent all day wanting some sort of physical contact – a kiss, a hand to hold, an arm wrapped around his shoulder as the two of them curled up together on the couch to watch Exy, because Neil was a junkie and Andrew didn’t entirely hate the sport as much as he wanted to.

It was an odd day, and it led to an odd night. There were no cigarettes, there was no ice cream, and there was no takeout ordered at a quarter to midnight because they had finally remembered that they needed more than the air they shared while they were kissing to survive. Instead, Neil took Andrew out to some restaurant that Andrew didn’t bother to remember the name of and they ate real food at a relatively normal time of night and they held hands over the table. Andrew couldn’t tell if the stares they attracted were a result of Neil’s scars or their quiet PDA, but Neil didn’t seem to care, so Andrew ignored them. It was nice. Andrew didn’t know what to think about the warmth it spread through his chest. That feeling was a strange phenomenon that had become more and more common the longer he and Neil – not dated. They weren’t dating, they weren’t boyfriends, but they were – something.

That scared Andrew.

It was difficult to admit that anything meant _something._ It was so much easier to just tell Neil that whatever tentative, soft thing that lived between them was nothing, because if it was _something,_ that meant Andrew had something to lose.

But it was nigh impossible to convince himself that Neil meant nothing to him when Andrew was letting Neil carefully lean over him and kiss him until Andrew could barely form a coherent thought. This had not been the intention when they had gone to bed, but here they were. Here Andrew was, letting Neil kiss him again and again while Neil slowly leaned down and laid himself down over Andrew. Andrew was surprised to find that Neil’s weight was comforting rather than restricting, that it didn’t make his skin crawl. It wasn’t that he had thought it would, but some part of him still expected to be repulsed by physical contact.

Instead of pushing Neil away, Andrew reached up to tangle his fingers in Neil’s hair and pulled him into another kiss.

“Thank you,” Neil murmured once they broke away from each other, a little breathless. A tiny thrill of satisfaction ran through Andrew with the knowledge that Neil was flustered because of him.

“I didn’t do anything,” Andrew replied, although they both knew it was a lie the second it came out of his mouth.

“You trusted me,” Neil said without missing a beat. Andrew opened his mouth to deny that, to fling that implication of _something_ back at Neil’s face, but he found that he couldn’t. Neil smiled and continued. “You’re trusting me right now. And that means a lot to me, Andrew. It makes me happy.”

Neil pressed his forehead to Andrew’s and smiled, the expression making Andrew want to fling himself into the sun. He did not deserve that expression to be directed at him. He was not someone who deserved to be smiled at like he was worth something. He was nothing. This was nothing.

But this was something. Something huge and frightening and overwhelming.

“You make me happy, Andrew.”

Neil’s whispered admission was so quiet that if they had been any further apart, Andrew wouldn’t have been able to hear it. It made every nerve in Andrew’s body light up, bright and burning and unfamiliar. Andrew almost thought that, if he had been anyone else in the world, he would have been blushing. That warm feeling was back in his chest and that huge _something_ was looming over him.

All of a sudden, it was too much. It was too much, and Andrew was feeling too much, and he didn’t know how to handle it, but he knew it was scary and he knew he didn’t want it to stop, no matter how little sense that made.

Neil watched Andrew’s reaction, careful as always to make sure he hadn’t overstepped a boundary. Andrew felt like something in his chest had expanded to the point that it was in danger of bursting through his ribcage. It almost hurt, but Andrew didn’t mind. This was all very confusing.

Andrew tugged Neil down further and hid his face in the crook of Neil’s neck. He didn’t know what was going on, and he didn’t know how to respond, but Andrew thought he might like this. It was a tentative, frightening notion, but for once, Andrew thought maybe that was okay.

“You make me feel safe,” Andrew muttered after a moment. A truth for a truth. A vulnerability for a vulnerability.

Andrew could feel Neil’s grin and couldn’t help but hide a tiny smile of his own in Neil’s shoulder.


End file.
